A Holiday Affair
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: Faith and the Boys return for a Christmas adventure and they all got her presents that they think she'll love...Happy holidays all around and hot chocolate abound!


**A/N: Hello loves! I'm in the holiday spirit today and I won't be by the time Christmas actually hits nor will I have the time to write a holiday story, so here comes one. I feel good today and I have the free time, but obviously I haven't gotten back to my longer Lost Boys story for some reason. Weird. I should do that eventually and soon. You'll notice something in here maybe that hints at the sequel of Crimson maybe. Enjoy.**

**OOOOOOOOO**

Faith brushed her hair over her shoulder as she walked out of her private sleeping chamber long after David had left and froze in mid-step. Paul and Marko were dancing around the cave, putting up decorations and singing random holiday songs to rock beats. Dwayne was putting colorfully wrapped presents around the fountain and Laddie was eating a candy cane without making a sticky mess of himself for once. David was nowhere to be seen, but Faith wasn't concerned about that for the moment. She was doing quick math in her head and let out a small gasp that attracted the attention of her dark-haired brother immediately.

"Faith?" Dwayne asked, moving to her side in a flash.

"It's Christmas Eve," Faith whispered, staring up at him.

"Yeah, it is!" Marko said, bouncing as he threw up some sparkly garland.

"I love Christmas!" Paul howled, waving mistletoe over Faith's head and planting a kiss on her cheek. "Better than Halloween, by the way, Sis!"

Faith shook her head and pouted at Dwayne. "I didn't get you Boys anything…"

"You didn't have to get us anything, Faith," Dwayne said with a small smile as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You spent most of the year with us and dealt with our bullshit. That's present enough." He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Paul, David will kill you for that one."

Paul laughed and tossed his hair. "Our Faith will keep him from killing me. She loves me too much. I'm her favorite Brother."

"Nah, I am." Marko told him, throwing some more garland at Paul.

"In your dreams," Paul shot back, throwing the mistletoe at Marko.

"In _your _dreams."

Faith shook her head as the two started arguing and let Dwayne escort her over to the entrance to the cave, sticking her hand out to let Laddie clasp it. "I still feel bad for not knowing that it was Christmas Eve…Normally, it would be snowing so bad by this time. It would be cold and people would be skating and wearing coats…but that was back home in New York."

"Do you miss that place?" Laddie asked, squeezing her fingers. "New York?"

"Not the people, except for my cousin and my friends," Faith told him, shaking her head. "I miss the snow though. The changing of the seasons that told me when the times were seriously passing. But I'm getting used to this, kinda." She made a small face. "I do wish I had some hot chocolate with marshmallows and whip cream though…"

"Do you hear that Dwayne?" Marko asked, popping up behind the three of them.

"We gotta find David and get some hot chocolate for our Faith here," Paul told the dark-haired Lost Boy. "Make her remember the good parts of Christmas and winter and stuff. C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!"

Dwayne nodded and slid his arm from around Faith as he approached his motorcycle. "We'll get some hot chocolate for you, Faith." He mounted his motorcycle and then offered her a hand. "David's already waiting for us at the boardwalk."

Faith hesitantly placed her hand in his. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Just business that he had to take care of," Dwayne told her simply, helping her onto the back of his bike.

Faith nodded, unsure of how she felt about that. She wrapped her arms around his middle and let him take off into the cool night with the others following after him, howling like banshees. Just like a typical night.

OOOOOOOOO

The Lost Girl walked in between Dwayne and Laddie at the boardwalk with Paul and Marko leading the way, goofing off like normal. People were one the boardwalk, shopping and admiring the holiday decorations that Faith had noticed and dismissed before tonight. She hadn't always been a Christmas person, but with these Boys, the ones that loved her, she wanted to. They were contagious with their energy around holidays and they seemed happy for Christmas especially, playing with the lights and knocking against the Santa dressed men that were littered around the place.

"Score!" Paul declared, pocketing some money that he managed to filch from someone. "I got some money for a few snacks and some good weed with that one! Man, am I good or what?"

"You're average," Marko teased, biting his thumbnail.

"You're both dorks," Faith commented with a smile on her ruby lips.

"Thank you, thank you," the blonds said, bowing repeatedly as they walked backwards with feline grace. "We aim to please."

Dwayne laughed with Faith and smoothed his fingers against her shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze when she made a small sound as she caught sight of another vampire nearby. It was no lie that more vampires were moving into the area and that Max was making deals with other Masters, but Faith wasn't going to worry about that tonight. Not tonight anyway.

"Faith…"

The redhead's gray eyes turned towards the sound of David's smooth voice and she saw the leader of the Lost Boys standing off to the side of the boardwalk, leaning back against the railing and looking like a dangerous sex god in black leather. His ice blue eyes held hers captive and he smirked as he beckoned her forward with one finger. Faith carefully disengaged herself from Dwayne's grasp and moved over to her mate, letting him brush back that loose tendril of hair that always fell in her face. He cupped her cheek in his hand and looked her face over.

"Hello Faith," David said softly.

"David," Faith greeted with a small smile.

"I hear you wanted something sweet," David commented, running his thumb over her bottom lip. His smirk turned mischievous. "Was I not sweet enough earlier?

Faith smacked him on the chest and Paul let out a loud laugh.

"She wants hot chocolate, David," Dwayne said, crossing his arms over his naked chest.

"We'll get you some hot chocolate," David promised, looking into Faith's eyes. "_If _you give me a kiss first."

Faith made a face at him. "You always get a kiss or more, David."

David smirked at her and brought his face closer to hers. "Well?"

The redhead crossed the distance and pressed her lips to his in a brief, but tender kiss. She pulled away and circled him, jumping onto his back. "Okay, Mister. I want my hot chocolate and I want it now."

David chuckled. "So bossy…"

"Doesn't she know that bossy little girls get nothing for Christmas?" Marko teased, hiding his smile behind his thumb as they walked along the boardwalk.

Faith kicked him with her foot. "You already got me something though, didn't you?"

"We all got you something, Sis," Dwayne told her, bumping his hand against her other foot.

"And I got you all nothing," Faith pouted, resting her chin on David's shoulder.

"We didn't ask for anything except for you to spend the rest of eternity with us," David said, rubbing his fingers on the bottom of her thighs. "So relax, Lost Girl."

Faith grumbled under her breath and tightened her arms around his neck. "I don't think it's fair though. You all spoil me."

"Duh!" Paul laughed, tossing his blond mane. "You're our little Sister and we gotta spoil the hell out of you. And he's your mate, so he's gotta double spoil you!"

"Triple spoil her," Marko corrected, elbowing Paul.

"All the spoils," Paul howled, bouncing on his feet.

Faith shook her head and closed her eyes. David's thoughts brushed against hers and soothed her, reassuring her that he didn't want a present. Faith sighed and opened her eyes again, looking out at the world. Children ran by, laughing and singing Christmas songs and talking about toys.

"Do you still believe in Santa, Laddie?" Faith asked, looking down at the boy.

"No, Paul told me about him a long time ago," Laddie told her, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Paul!" Faith complained, making a face at her wild blond brother.

"What?" Paul asked innocently, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh," Faith muttered, looking away from him.

The group moved through the crowd until David found a kiosk that sold hot chocolate. He quickly ordered two and then left the others to deal with their own orders if they wanted one. Faith grabbed hers from the vendor and let David carry her over to the side of the boardwalk near the tables and set her down again.

"Thank you," she said, brushing back a strand of fiery hair as the wind off the ocean blew it in her face. She sipped her hot chocolate and smiled. "This is good."

David smirked and stood close to her as he helped himself to his own hot chocolate. The other Boys stood a good distance off, letting the two Alphas of the group have their alone time while they enjoyed their own hot chocolate. The redhead noticed Dwayne watching a dark-haired girl and a younger teen walking along the boardwalk with rapt attention, but dismissed it for now. Faith popped a marshmallow in her mouth before looking over at David and letting out a laugh.

"What?" David asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"You have a whipped cream mustache," Faith commented, pointing.

David smirked and licked his upper lip. "Did I get it?"

"Yep," Faith said before carefully sipping her drink. "Hot."

"That's why it's called _hot _chocolate," David reminded her. His eyes glittered. "Now you have whipped cream on your lips." He moved forward, sliding a hand around the back of her neck and kissed her.

Faith's eyes fluttered shut at the contact and she felt herself grow warm from more than just the hot chocolate in her system. David took the kiss deeper for a few moments and then parted from her, smirking when Faith took a slow breath.

"Did you get it?" she asked, giving him a playful smile.

"I got it," David told her with a smirk.

"Good," Faith said before turning slightly away from him and helping herself to her hot chocolate. "There's a lot of Surf Nazis tonight, David." She glanced over at him. "We could do a bit of hunting before we head back home for Christmas whatnot…"

David and the other Boys looked at her. "You want to hunt?"

"I'm a bit hungry," Faith said, shrugging a shoulder. She gave them a small smile. "Consider it a Christmas gift from me to you Boys, after I finish my hot chocolate."

"Woo! I love Christmas!" Paul shouted, throwing his fist in the air.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Honey, we're home!" Paul exclaimed, his voice echoing off the walls of the hotel-cave as they entered it hours later.

"Home sweet home," Marko agreed, dancing around.

Dwayne moved over to his fountain, but didn't sit down as he browsed through the colorfully wrapped presents. Marko and Paul joined him while David led the way over to one of the abused couches. Faith was gently pushed down onto it and David plopped down next to her, sliding his arm back around her shoulders.

"Present time, Sis!" Paul declared, bounding over with a large bright blue box in his hands. "Open mine first!"

Faith took the large blue box and set it on her lap. She carefully slid the bow off and then ripped the wrapping paper off before tearing the lid off the box. Inside the box was a dress. A black dress that Paul had seen her admiring on the boardwalk one day and Faith hadn't had the nerve or the money to buy it.

"Paul, it's the dress," Faith said, running her fingers over the lace and designs.

"Yep!" Paul declared with a large grin. "I wanted to get you something that you'd wear and love and this is for you to work it, girlfriend." He snapped his fingers and threw his hair over his shoulder. "Show them bitches what your made of and look hot. Slay them hearts."

Faith laughed and slid the dress back in the box. "Thanks Paul. I'll be sure to wear it a lot."

"My turn," Marko exclaimed, moving forward with a small red box in his hands. "Step aside, Paul. This is the job for a pro."

"Bite me," Paul laughed.

"In your dreams," Marko said, handing Faith the box.

Faith ripped off the wrapping paper and slid off the lid to find herself looking at a snow globe of a of a dark angel and a wolf under a moon. She ran her fingers over the cool glass and shook it, watching the white snow fall around the figures in the globe.

"Wow…" Faith whispered, staring at the globe. "I love it, Marko. It's so pretty." She smiled up at him. "Thank you."

Marko bowed at the waist. "Thank you, thank you. I knew you'd love it."

Laddie bounded over, holding out a small box. "I got you your favorite candy," he told her before she could open the box all the way. "It's all I could think of, Faith."

"Thank you, Laddie," Faith said, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I'll be sure to gobble it all up."

Laddie smiled and walked off when David gave him an annoyed look while the other Boys made oohing sounds. Faith patted him on the leg and let her own thoughts brush against his, trying to keep him from going off. Dwayne stepped up next holding out an oddly shaped gift in silver paper.

"I hope you like it," he said simply as she took it from him.

"I'm sure I'll love it," Faith replied, opening it carefully.

The redhead found herself looking at a brand new sketchbook bound in black leather and expensive drawing pencils with new kneaded erasers. Her fingers opened the sketchbook and she looked at all the crisp white pages just waiting to be drawn on.

"Well?" David prompted, watching her.

"Oh my gosh, Dwayne," Faith said, looking up at her dark-haired Brother. "I love it! Thank you. I'll draw in it tomorrow, I promise."

Dwayne grinned and backed away, taking his seat at the fountain. Paul and Marko found their way to Paul's rock box and started playing around with the knobs. Faith glanced over at David as he fidgeted next to her, playing with a cigarette between his fingers.

"I hope you didn't get me anything, David," Faith said, watching him.

"I got you something," David said, rolling the unlit cigarette between his thumb and forefinger. His other hand tapped something against her shoulder. "Look."

Faith glanced at her shoulder and saw David was holding a small bag there. She rolled her eyes and took the bag. Little tuffs of red tissue paper sat in the way, but Faith pulled it aside. "Please tell me you didn't get me something naughty," she said as she tossed the tissue paper aside.

"That's Valentine's Day," David commented with a smirk. "This is Christmas. Unless you wanna play naughty later."

Faith sighed at the idea and tried to push aside the images that David was putting in her mind. She pulled out a scroll that David had put in the bag and unrolled it carefully, her eyes widening slightly when she saw the image drawn on it.

David had drawn her out in a white dress with her red hair spilling out around her shoulders in a gentle breeze next to the ocean. Faith was walking next to him and two rings were sitting on their hands and there was a date scribbled down at the bottom, but at the end of it there were two question marks as if he was unsure when it would happen. He just knew it would happen. Faith had never seen herself look so beautiful or at peace in a long time.

"David, it's beautiful," Faith whispered, carefully tracing her fingers over the drawing.

"There's something else in there," David told her, leaning back against the couch cushions.

Faith was confused and reached into the bag again, touching something hard. She pulled out a small ivory box and opened it to reveal a silver ring with two gemstones set in it – one fiery red, the other ice blue. Faith pressed a hand to her mouth and looked at David.

_David? _Faith thought, since her words failed her.

"It's a promise ring," David said, plucking the ring out of the box and holding it up. "It's just a reminder that I'm here for you and that I love you with every fiber of my being. I'll always be your rock and nothing and no one gets to mess with you without coming through me first." He slid the ring onto her hand and pressed his lips against her knuckles. "I love you, Faith."

"I love you too, David," Faith whispered with a smile. She leaned forward and let out a little whistle. "Hey Paul! I need you and your Christmas friend's help!"

Paul let out a loud laugh and flew over. He held a clump of mistletoe over David and Faith's heads and shook it with a large grin on his face.

"C'mon you two," he laughed.

Faith grabbed the front of David's inner jacket and smiled prettily. "Come here, you."

She pulled him to her and pressed her lips to his in a tender kiss. David snaked his hand into her hair and took the kiss deeper. Faith pulled away a few moments later and smiled at him as he gave her a smirk.

"Behave," she ordered when he tugged her on her hair.

David chuckled and pulled her closer to him. "Merry Christmas, Faith."

"Merry Christmas, David, Boys," Faith said, nuzzling her cheek against his shoulder. "Merry Christmas."

**OOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: I'm having a good day and I feel like I should keep this trend moving. We'll see if I ever get back in the actual spirit of writing my actual books and keep the flow moving. But 2020 is a good year, I hope. Let me know what you think, please and have a happy holiday season! All the love and thanks to you all. -Scarlet**


End file.
